


Sailors. ReinhardtXBalderich

by Ethans_bara_beefcorner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethans_bara_beefcorner/pseuds/Ethans_bara_beefcorner
Summary: After a long day of sailing Rein and Balderich decide to relax





	Sailors. ReinhardtXBalderich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhythmloid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/gifts).



It wasn't long before the storm passed.

 

The fishing boat drifting near Italy finally stopped rocking and it was Reinhardts job to take care of any existing ship damage. Rein was good at his job, he was always focused and rarely let things distract him from his work on deck. There was one exception to that though, his captain Balderich. He was the same height as Rein, but was older and had a dark mustache that resembled cleaned up mutton chops. He was also very muscular just like Reinhardt. But he was bald, and Rein and the rest of the crew loved to playfully tease him about his lack of hair hiding under his captains hat. Rein had a crush on him since he joined two years ago. His big build reminding Reinhardt of his own. He always was trying to drop hints around the captain but figured he didn't realize or just didn’t swing that way. It started with subtle compliments about his build being muscular or about his nicely groomed facial hair, till one day Reinhardt asked him to hangout outside of work, which he accepted to Reinhardts excitement. Reinhardt continued to clean up the ship before he heard booming footsteps behind him as he cleaned up the last spilt over crate from the storm.

‘’You did a great job Swabbie i’m surprised how well you kept your cool during the storm’’ The older man chuckled as the young swabbie pushed his long blonde locks out of his eyes and slicked it back to its original position. The young Swabbie looked at him with a smirk and replied

‘’And i’m surprised you were able to keep that hat on your shiny head during all that wind’’ The captain chuckled at the quip ‘’Ha ha ha, very funny swabbie’’ The captains smile faded as Rein continued to stare at him. The captains head swivelled from side to side to make sure no one was looking. As Rein looked at him the captain pulled something from behind his back, a bottle of Jagermeister was dwarfed by his large hands as he pulled it out. ‘’Mind joining me for a drink later tonight? You are the hardest worker here and I think you and me need to take a break’’ the Captain smiled as he hid the bottle behind his back. ‘’Meet me in the captain's cabin in 2 hours?’’ The young swabbie smirked

‘’Of course! I’ll be right on time’’ Rein said straightening his posture as to impress his captain farther. As the captain walked away Reinhardt sighed as he stared at the captains back walking away from him.

2 HOURS LATER

Rein walked into the room, the floor creaking under him as he swung the door closed behind him, He waved at the captain sitting at his small personal table, the dimly lit lighting illuminating the captains outline. Reinhardt pulled up a chair next to the captain.

‘’We going to take shots or just share the bottle?’’ the man said with a hint of sarcasm. Balderich looked at the bottle and took a swig responding after his drink.

‘’Why use a shot glass? those things are unnecessarily small. I can fit 4 in one palm!’’ both men guffawed as they continued to drink. Balderich took another swig of the thick burning liquor and passed the bottle back to Reinhardt, Balderich also had his own feelings for Reinhardt. The young swabbie reminded him of himself,so young and full of spirit doing above and beyond the needs of crew and ship. The captain's feelings for the man reaching their peak. They continued to drink and share stories for a few hours.

1 HOUR LATER

He wasn't sure if it was the liquor talking or not but Reinhardt knew he had to confess.

‘’Captain?’’ The man shifted towards him, putting the bottle down looking into his soft chocolate eyes. Rein continued ‘’ I just wanted to say the I...uh..well.’’ Rein couldn't gather his words. Balderich let out a sigh. Only allowing the sound of waves caressing the boat between them. The captains feelings peaking in that moment.

“C’mere Swabbie’’ Balderich planted a kiss on Reins soft warm lips, the sound of a gentle schmatz clearing the room, Rein leaned more into his kiss,feeling Balderichs soft black mustache tickle Reins upper lip, Reins left hand reaching up to caress the captains right cheek. Rein pulled away from the delicate kiss and stuttered.

‘’Captain I’ve had the sa-’’ Balderich put his fingers to Reins lips shushing him.

‘’I knew the whole time swabbie, I clearly wasn't born yesterday, you aren't very subtle with your flirting’’ Balderich chuckled, Both men smiled as the captain took off his hat and placed another kiss on Reins lips, leaving an even louder schmatz than the last. Balderich stood up and walked towards his bedroom door motioning the young man in, Rein walked straight into the bedroom and sat down, sinking into the bed. Balderich sunk down next to the young man, he leaned in and delicately whispered into Reins ear. ‘’Why don't you change into something more…. comfortable while i’m in the bathroom?’’ Rein smiled and shifted his weight to fully face the captain.

‘’Only if you return the favor captain Balderich’’ the young man stood up and looked at Balderich who was already in the door frame of the bathroom. Balderich looked over his shoulder.

‘’Only if you are feeling lucky swabbie’’ The captain closed the door behind him. The moment Balderich closed that door Rein could feel the tightest tent being pitched in his pants. He got fully undressed, his erection springing up as he pulled off the waistband of his boxers. He smoothed down his yellow chest hair making sure that it and his golden happy trail stayed smooth.He felt the warmth of his erection in his hand as he waited for Balderich . Balderich then walked back into the room fully naked, the bathroom light shining on him making all his dark body hair shine with a dark brown tint. Rein looked down at Balderichs ‘’situation’’ making his face turn rose red. Balderich noticed Reins wandering eyes.

‘’Like what you see Reinhardt?’’ Rein gulped.

‘’Y-yes captain’’ Rein gasped out. Balderich laid down on the soft bed, Motioning Rein to come and climb atop of him. Balderich cupped the left side of Reins face with his hand, feeling the freshly shaved bristles rub against him.

‘’You work so hard Reinhardt, why don't you go first?’’ Reins face could not get any redder. Balderich handed him the lubricant. Rein put it on the tip of his erection sending shivers down his spine as he applied the cold but slowly warming lubricant on the rest of his shaft. While Rein applied lube, Balderich reached for a soft warm pillow to put under the small of his back for Rein. Rein looked into Balderich’s warm chocolate eyes; Begging for confirmation. ‘’Go ahead Rein’’ the captain cooed, Rein gulped and pressed against Balderich’s warm entrance, stifling a slight wince from Balderich . Rein slid slowly into Balderich’s warm hole, allowing moans to escape both men. Rein was halfway inside, waiting for Balderich to command his young swabbie into what he should do next. Balderich exhaled. ‘’Reinhardt don't be scared to go the rest of the way’’ the booming man chuckled. Rein looked at him nervously till a smile formed across his face and he let out a pent up exhale. ‘’ Oh yes of course Balderich’’ Rein uttered silently, going the rest of the way in allowing Balderich’s warmness to wrap around his member. Rein began to slowly take control, he paused once fully fully inside, listening to Balderichs’ quiet moans Rein gently grabbed Balderichs's erection adjusting his hands to his warm girth,this caused Baldrich to moan deeply in pleasure. Rein dug his finger gently into the man's foreskin and began to stroke him up and down. As he did this Rein then began to slowly move in and out of the man, stroking the captains erection to his hip movements as he did so. About five minutes of pumping and quietly moaning and feeling each others warmth passed, and both men were on the verge of exploding. Reinhardt leaned down kissing Balderich on his pleasure trembled lips as he continued his actions.

‘’Are you close my captain?’’ Balderich could only nod in pleasure. Rein started pumping faster and harder, putting more love and energy into each thrust and stroke. Balderich moaned loud enough to shake the boat, releasing his cum all over his own hairy chest, leading down to his happy trail. Seeing this made Rein burst inside of Balderich his warm juices filling the other man. Both men were a panting mess; Rein slid out of his mentor, bending down to give him one more long kiss. Balderich stood up from off the bed pulling Reinhardt into a long embrace as both men caught their breath. Once collected Balderich whispered softly into Reins ear.

‘’Instead of cleaning up inside the shower how about we get a little dirtier? It is my turn after all’’ Balderich said as he cupped Reinhardts asscheek with his hand, Reinhardt responded with a kiss tilting his head as he went deeper into it.

‘’I'd love too Balderich’’ he said as both men walked hand in hand and turned on the steamy shower. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first work! shout out to my Friend Rhythmloid for this awesome request! This story would not have nearly been as good without her help!


End file.
